


Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby

by ArtWolf



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Dom Peter Parker, High Heels, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Wade Wilson, Surprises, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Square B3, High Heel Kink!Peter and Wade's one year anniversary is coming up and Peter has a perfect gift for his lover
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a Spideypool Bingo! Yay! Enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: I did an oops and posted this way too early because of excitement! My bad!

Peter knows that Wade has more kinks than anyone he's known, and he's slowly but surely having Wade spill them all out. From massages to rough sex to spankings, Peter and Wade have done it all. Today is no different.

It's early in the morning, when Peter and Wade were having their usual day off where the Avengers and SHIELD leave them alone to be together and enjoy each other. The two heroes were snuggling into the couch while watching some random Christmas movie that had zero plot in it and the two can laugh at how horrible the characters and story is. After an hour of the movie in, Peter gets up from the couch to refill his eggnog and he takes Wade's empty cup as well. Wade gives Peter a little kiss on the cheek and Peter laughs at his boyfriend's sudden affection. Peter goes into the kitchen and starts to refill both cups when he notices that the two big bags of cookies he's been baking are still on the counter, wrapped and ready to be delivered to his Aunt May and the other Avengers. The young hero uses his heel palm to smack himself in the head. He quickly goes back into the living where Wade is still laughing at one of the characters worst performances ever. Once Peter places the mugs on the coffee table, he runs back into the kitchen to grab the cookies and back out into living room, where he tries to find his shoes. Wade takes notice and pauses the movie on an admittedly funny scene. 

"What's up sugar bear? What's with the cookies?" 

"I told you about these Wade, these are cookies for the Avengers and May and I forgot to send them out. I still have time to deliver them but I can't really find my shoes." 

"Aw man, just put them in the mail box downstairs and let the post men take care of it. It's our day off!" 

Peter shakes his head fondly as he smiles and continues to look around. Wade whines some more but he quieted down when he realized that Peter's fine ass is still going out the door. After a few minutes of searching, Peter was about to give up but then, he saw a pair of shoes lying by the coat rack. He walks towards them and notices the heels. Peter blushes at the shoes and almost wants to go back into the kitchen and wait until next week to send them off, but he knew he couldn't really stand not giving anyone anything. He sucks it up and he started putting on the heels, wondering why they were here in the first place. Without another word, he quickly pulls down his sweats and clicks his way towards the door, giving Wade a signal that he'll be back. The older man continues to watch the movie as Peter closes the door to their apartment and starts to walk towards the mail boxes they have. He shuffled down the stairs and passes a few tenants that didn't notice his choice of footwear and he finally made it to his mail slot. He opens his and Wade's mail and he places the cookies in, hoping that they would be shipped without hassle. Peter swiftly closes the mail slot and ran, as fast as he could, back to his room. Winded and feet aching, Peter made it back to his apartment and quietly as he could, slips in. That doesn't work as Wade takes notice of Peter and lifts up his drink in celebration.

"Hey, you went with my advice! Good on you! By the way, why are you so out of breath-" 

Peter lifts up his sweats to reveal the heels he's wearing and Wade suddenly tensed. Peter doesn't take notice however because bending over and massaging his ankles. Once he felt like they were good, he sits down on the floor to take them off and set them back to where they were. With one last massage, Peter gets up and walks back towards Wade, who was still staring at Peter and shifting a bit. When Peter sits back down, he finally takes notice of the man beside him, unusually quiet and tense. Peter looks him up and down and he caught Wade shifting his legs and slowly putting the mug back on the table. He also notices the small blush on the man's scarred face and the way his eyes were clouded.

"Wade, are you okay? Are you feeling well?" 

Wade blinks and shakes his head, getting out his dirty thoughts and going back into the real world where his Peter is not in heels, not really. Wade smiles as best as he could and he just faces the TV some more. 

"D-don't worry about me Petey pie, just worry about this movie. I mean, can this movie get anymore cliche and dumb?" 

Wade gives out a short laugh and then sinks himself back into the couch. Peter just shrugs and cuddles up to his muscular boyfriend and they continue to watch the movie together. 

After that day, Wade has been spacing out a lot more than usual. He just can't get the image of Peter wearing heels out of his head. He's been thinking about it and it gives such awkward but easily hidden boners everytime. It's absolute torture but Peter seems oblivious to the fact that Wade has been thinking of that image. However, Peter caught on Wade's behavior while catching little hints of what's going on. When they went out shopping on the weekend, they went their separate ways so they can buy things for each other and when Peter found Wade, it was by a display case, showing off different shoes. The mercenary was mostly looking at the high heels part with his lip bit and a slight blush on his face. When Peter confronted Wade, the older man just waved it off saying that he might get more high heels for himself. Peter just smiled and understood because he knew Wade liked to dress up sometimes. Another time was when him and Wade were watching a movie on Netflix, but there was also a storm outside so the signal was frizzy at best. Wade tried his best to try and fix the problem but unfortunately, they had to wait out the storm. 

While waiting, the older man had the idea to just dress up. Peter went with it because there wasn't anything better to do and they started their fun little fashion show. During the next outfit change, Wade made a suggestion for Peter to wear heels. This caused the young hero to question his boyfriend and the mercenary dismissed it. Of course though, Peter put on the heels that had a very high arch and a thin heel. Once on, Peter started to walk and get use to them while Wade at his lover with hunger and that he thought he could hide but it was very noticeable. Peter pretended he didn't see Wade hide his boner behind a pillow while he was walking around in the heels but he still teased the man a bit with a few poses that show off his legs and his ass. Wade ate up every second of his boyfriend's poses and let's just say, as soon as the lights and TV were back on, Wade decided they would be doing something else. Those hints or well, obvious answers, were all the things Peter needed to plan their anniversary. When Wade goes on a mission, Peter secretly plans. The young hero goes online to find some heels that would make Wade so happy and when he finds the perfect pair, he'll walk in them to get use to it, and then find out what to say and do. He clicks through the many options of shoes and loudly thinks to himself while drinking his cocoa. 

"I know Wade has a few other kinks that'll make his night, but what's some good ones that'll make his whole week." 

While thinking, Peter continuously looks through pages of shoes. Suddenly, his interest peaks when he notices a pair of black velvet thigh highs with a skinny heel. Peter bites his lip with smirk on his face as he hovers over the buy button, already putting the pieces together and just waiting for the day to come.  
\----------------  
"Ugh, stupid mission. Stupid Nick. Stupid job."

Wade straps on his gun holster and starts to put on his other equipment while Peter does some work on the bed with his tablet . Wade gets in his final gun and gives a quick cheek kiss to Peter, who smiles warmly at him. 

"Today is our anniversary. What'd you get me?" 

The older man bounces on the bed and looks at Peter in an smirking fashion while wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Peter lifts the tablet to his chest and pushes Wade away, giggling when Wade keeps coming back to give more cheek kisses. 

"Wade, it's not a surprise if I tell you. Be patient and you'll get it." 

"But you and I damn well know that I am one of the most impatient motherfucker every to motherfucking live! Come on, at least give a hint." 

Wade sneaks his hands around Peter's waist and pulls him closer to him, lightly nipping at his lover's neck. Peter giggles some more and pushes the older man away, much to his dismay. The mercenary pouts and flings his mask around, making noises so Peter would say give up. But, the younger man didn't and chuckles when Wade gives out his last kiss and gets up. 

"Can I at least know if it's fun or not?" 

Peter looks up at Wade who had a jovial look in his eyes while staring at him. He had a stance that screamed child and his lip quivers out. Peter groans. 

"Wade, you have a mission to do, I suggest you go and do it." 

The older man frowns and puts on his mask while mumbling something. He walks out of their room and Peter hears the heavy footsteps become softer and further. As soon as the footsteps are no more, Peter springs into action and gets off the bed. He happily hums while dropping to knees and bending down so that he could get the special heels he bought. He's finally able to walk in them without falling and he cries happy tears at his accomplishment. 

"Alright, let's do this boys." 

Peter calmly takes off his faded blue shirt, then his sweatpants and goes to his closet where he finds his Deadpool Christmas sweater that he may or not have bought along with the heels. He dons on the sweater and smooths it out, admiring how the hem covers his ass only a little bit. Peter blushes a bit at the attire but he stops himself as he tries to get into his character. With a stern look of determination, he opens his drawers to and takes out some tight black booty shorts. They were so short he worried if it was a thong. Shaking his head, Peter takes off his boxers and then slips on the shorts, adjusting them and then feeling them on his hands. The shorts aren't really visible but anybody could still see that he has shorts on. Peter pulls the hem of his sweater down and looks at attire. He looks pretty normal and almost innocent enough but as soon as he puts on the heels, that innocence will go straight out the window. He takes the heels into his hands and sits on the bed, nervously extending his leg so that he could put on heels. The first comes on and the smoothness and comfort on the inside makes Peter's legs rejoice as he easily slips the shoe on. After that's done, he gets the other shoe and puts it on, quickly making sure that the shoe is adjusted right. Once the two shoes are on, he stands up slowly and walks towards his long mirror hanging in the bathroom and Peter smiles deviously. 

"The outfit he has on is perfect in every way, giving off that innocent look while also giving off a mass sex appeal. For awhile, Peter gives the mirror a few poses in front of it and then gets giddy when he goes over his plan for the evening. He stands up proudly and struts out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door. He walks out of his and Wade's shared room and then calmly walks over to the couch. He picks up the remote and then turns on the TV, going to his Netflix account and putting on How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey. He hums while going into the kitchen and making himself some hot cocoa, even adding some whipped cream to it. Once he's done, he struts back into the living room and he sits on the couch, his legs crossed and his giddy devious smile never leaving his face.  
\---------------------------------  
"Fucking finally, I get to go home." Wade exclaims as he puts his gun back in its holster. He sighs deeply and walks out of the fancy room he was in while whistling Frosty the Snowman. As soon as he's outside and walking towards the location of Dopinder, he whips out his phone and calls upon his baby. He waits patiently as he looks around for more security, and he totally didn't shriek when he heard Peter's sweet voice on the other line. Totally.

"Baby boy! Honey Pie! Snookums! Whatcha doing and how can I make it better?" 

A sweet and bubbly laugh comes from Peter and Wade smiles widely. He always likes Peter's laughs and giggles. It made such a shitty day turn right. 

"Well, I'm waiting for you to come home, so if you could hurry up and get here, that would be great-" 

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll get home in soon time. I'm walking towards Dopinder now and I think I see him! Oh wait, that's just a child who's stolen a taxi....oh nevermind, it's Dopinder." 

Peter laughs more and soon Wade gets giddy inside, having not forgot about his present that awaits at home. 

"So Petey, are you gonna give me a hint about my present now, or are you gonna make me wait?" 

There's silence on the line as Wade greets his favorite taxi driver and gets into the back. When he gets inside, Peter makes a noise that the older man is not able to identify. He hears shuffling on the other line and the sound of something else but it's faint and hard to hear. He was focusing so hard on the sound that Peter's voice coming through startles him a bit. 

"Wade, what did I say? If I give you hint, then it wouldn't be a surprise." 

The older man gulps and tenses at the sound of his baby's voice. It suddenly became smug, and it sounded like he was being scolded. It made Wade's cock twitch a bit at the sound of his Peter dominant. With a quick breath of composure, he jumps back and squirms in his seat, trying to keep the boner he has as small as possible. But that's impossible when Peter starts to chuckle. 

"Oh, nothing better to say? Did a cat get your tongue, or did I make Daddy speechless?" 

Wade's now sweating as the bulge in his pants slowly becomes bigger, twitching and uncomfortably rubbing against his suit. Dammit, why is Peter doing this now? Wade gathers himself together again and breathes, putting on his best low and serious voice. 

"Baby boy, what are playing at?" 

"What do you think I'm playing at?" 

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that I get home, I'm going to wreck you." 

There was a silence. Wade gulps in breath and looks at Dopinder who was casually singing with the radio. Then, Peter chuckles from the other side of the phone but it wasn't a warm and bubbly chuckle, it was a dark, lustful, and challenging chuckle that made Wade quietly groan. 

"Not if wreck if you first Daddy." 

With that, the phone clicks and hangs up. Wade looks upon the phone in disbelief and starts to bite his lip, wondering what Peter means. He focused on Peter's words carefully and he didn't even notice Dopinder stop in front of the complex.

"Mr. Pool, we have arrived. I suggest you go up and enjoy your anniversary." 

Wade snaps his head up to see a smiling Dopinder. The older man grins behind his mask while giving out his usual high five, and then getting out of the car. With slow and hesitant steps, he walks inside the complex and goes upstairs towards his room. Each step he took gave off friction between his legs and he stifles some moans while finally getting to the top step. He walks even slower when he makes it to his apartment, silently pressing his ear on the door and hearing the muffled sound of the Whos singing their song. He fumbles with his keys in his pouch and picks the one to his door, putting in the key slowly. He breaths in deeply and puts on his usual peppy self and not his getting horny self as he whips open the door. 

"Honey, I'm ho-" 

The mercenary found it immediately hard to stand as he looks at the sight before him. On the couch, innocently sitting with his legs crossed and sipping cocoa was Peter. Wade's breath hitches as he looks over his boyfriends body and notices the thigh high heels and the sweater and-fuck, are those booty shorts. For the hundredth time this night, he gulps and closes the door, getting the attention of Peter who licks his lips and smirks, making Wade twitch in his pants. He tenses as Peter shifts his legs into another crossing fashion and leans one arm on the back of the couch. 

"Welcome home Daddy, did you miss me?" 

Wade's throat feels dry as he watches Peter get up and sashay over to him, wrapping his arms the older man's neck and getting close to his face. Wade's bulge is now pinching inside his suit as Peter lifts up one his legs and wraps it around his boyfriend's waist. The younger man's smirk never leaves his face as he looks into the eyes Wade's mask, knowing that he's stammering and fighting over words. 

"What's wrong Daddy, cat still got your tongue?" 

Peter emphasizes the word tongue by sticking out own, wiggling it a bit and pulling his body closer to Wade's. Meanwhile, the mercenary shifts himself while groaning softly, wanting to feel his lover's legs and those heels. God, he wanted to touch Peter all over, but alas, he also feels like there's a catch to this whole thing. Peter smiles wider and takes one arm off of Wade's shoulder so he could grab onto the older man's hand and bring it onto Peter's lifted up leg. 

"You can touch me Daddy, I did this all for you. I have more for you when you're ready." 

Wade's cock twitches more at the thought of more happening. He moves the hand that Peter is grabbing onto and he feels the fabric of the heel along with Peter's smooth and creamy skin. He let's out a shaky sigh as he feels every inch of Peter's legs, getting harder by the minute. He soon dives in for a kiss, but the younger man stops him with one finger. 

"Down boy, you'll get more rewards if you obey and settle." 

Wade groans behind the mask and let's his breathing get heavy. Fuck, why is Peter so hot? All to quickly, Peter gets off of his muscular boyfriend, leaving him to sway and groan at the loss of heat. The young hero goes back onto the couch and with a beckoning finger, he waves Wade over, still with that sexy smirk. Wade is now shaking as he pushes himself off the door and walks over to Peter. As soon as the older man is by the couch, ready to sit down on the couch as well, Peter instantly stops him with a noise. Wade whines slightly, making Peter become cross his arms and then his legs. 

"Dogs don't belong on the couch unless told to. But if you be my good boy, I'll give off your award. Understand?" 

"Y-yessir." 

Wade's words come out slurry as he looks at his lover who also became a bit blushy when he heard the 'yessir' line. He didn't count on Wade being this into it, but he should've at least known. Clearing his throat, Peter looks in front of him and points down. Wade nods while biting his lip hard, not breaking the skin but still hard enough to hurt. He quickly moves the coffee table out of the way, careful not to waste the drink on it and he gets in front of Peter. 

"Sit." 

"Y-yessir." 

As soon as Wade sits down Indian style, Peter licks his lips, liking Wade so obedient and so wrecked. Peter gives a few minutes of pause before looking at the mercenary before him. 

"Appreciate my shoes. Do you like them?" 

Wade looks at the shoes, practically drooling over the way they form on Peter's legs. He shifts closer to them and hesitantly lifts his hands up. His breathing becomes heavier and his eyes become clouded with lust. 

"I do, sir. I really like your shoes." 

"Do you really like them?" 

"Yessir, I do." 

"What do you like about them?" 

Wade leans in closer to the shoes but gets pushed away by them. 

"I don't like a muffling dog. Take off your mask and tell me what you like about my shoes." 

The older man reels back and obediently takes off his mask, revealing his sweaty, blushing, scarred face to Peter. The younger man smiles fondly at looking at his lover's face and he almost, just almost wants to stop the scene here and kiss it, but he dismisses the idea as Wade puts his face back closer to Peter's shoes. 

"So, what do you like about them? I'm also giving you permission to touch." 

With a sigh of relief, Wade gently caresses the back of Peter's ankle while the other one goes a bit higher to the back of the leg. Wade then kisses his boyfriend's foot, going a bit higher with each kiss planted. 

"I love the way they look on you." 

Kiss

"I love the way feel." 

Kiss 

"I love the color of it." 

Kiss kiss

"I love-fuck, I just...love it in general." 

Kisskisskiss kiss 

Wade soon reaches the thigh and he slowly plants a kiss on only exposed skin, kissing around it and getting every bit of it as he can. Peter allows it, loving Wade's textured lips on his smooth skin. He let's out a quiet moan as Wade gets to his inner thigh and quickly shoves his the man off of him with his leg. He pretends to look huffy and mad, but his smile doesn't match as lifts up his other leg and wiggles the foot of it. 

"Why don't you give this one some love? It seems a bit lonely." 

Wade nods and dives in to kiss the tip of foot and then going straight in with the same treatment he gave the other leg. Peter silently pants as Wade gets closer to his thigh again, excited that he gets to feel the older man's lips again. When the moment comes, Peter softly moans into his hand, trying to keep his composure but also wanting to show Wade that's enjoying this too. The same happens again as Wade gets into Peter's inner thigh and gets closer to his crotch. Peter quickly pushes Wade off again and sets his foot on Wade's chest. 

"Do you think you deserve your reward?" 

"Y-yessir." 

Peter's foot passes the older man's suit and stops at his stomach. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-yes." 

Peter doesn't move causing Wade to silently panic and then whine a bit. 

"S-sir." 

Peter's foot finally massages the bulge in Wade's pants, going slowly in circles. Wade moans and groans at the friction and he quietly whines of relief of finally getting relief. 

"Hmmm, well, you have shown that you can be good boy." 

Peter applies some more pressure to Wade's bulge, causing the mercenary to give out a loud unapologetic whine that faded into a moan. It feels so good and Wade doesn't want it stop. But he just had to wish it, because as soon as he feels like he's gonna climax, Peter removes his foot and abruptly stands up, patting Wade's head and getting his attention. Peter sways his hips, making sure that Wade notices the way his ass is fitted into the booty shorts and he stops right when he's at the door their room. The young hero looks back at Wade, who was having trouble getting up but was still paying attention to his lover, and beckons him again, this time opening the door and going in it. Wade follows orderly and when makes it to the room, Peter is standing by the bed and pointing to it. Wade nods shakily as he tries to get his legs to move faster so he can get relief. He gets on the bed and lays his head on the pillow awaiting more orders from Peter. He soon realizes that his suit is still on and goes to unzip it but Peter stops him with his own hands. 

"B-but sir, my suit..it'll just get in-" 

Peter pushes a finger to Wade's lips and he softly moves them to caress his cheek. Wade leans into the touch as Peter gets on top of the older man, straddling his stomach and moaning when he feels the big bulge barely against his ass. He smirks and pushes his ass further onto the bulge, loving how it twitches and how big it is. He looks back at Wade and smiles before putting his hands Wade's collar. 

"You have other suits right?" 

Wade nods. 

"Then I have a solution."

Suddenly, Peter grabs fully onto Wade's collar and effectively rips the top half of the suit. This causes the older man to make a surprised groaning sound. Peter wiggles his way down further to Wade's bottom half and he rips those off too, revealing the older man's swollen red cock, the tip flowing with precum. Peter licks his lips again, looking at the cock and seeing how full and flush it looks. The younger man gives a quick kiss the tip before getting off the bed and pulling down his own pants, revealing his own hardened cock. Peter shuffles more to his drawers and pulls out his web shooters. Wade is confused until Peter silently tells him lift his hands up. When Wade obeys, Peter shoots a web on one hand and then the other, taking out Wade's ability to touch. The older man pulls against his restraints and then looks back at his boyfriend who comes back on top of him, giving him smirk. 

"P-peter! Let me out! I-i..I have to touch you!" 

Peter slithers back down Wade's cock and starts to kiss along the length, licking it ever so often for teasing purposes. 

"Sorry Wade, as much as I love you touching me, I love it even more when you're squirming and begging." 

Peter kisses Wade's length again, nuzzling it as he stares lustfully at how thick it is. Once he gets to the tip, he kitten licks it, making more precum leak out. Wade moans loudly as Peter kisses the tip and then licks the clear liquid out of the hole. Wade struggles more at not being able to comb his hands through Peter's messy locks and pulling it hard. Peter brings his hand around Wade's base, giving it a squeeze as he leans down and swallows the tip swirling his tongue around it and sucking. Wade groans loudly, trying to buck his hips into the warmth but Peter uses his other hand to keep those hips down. He continues to tease the head and begins his way down, slowly taking Wade in, bit by bit. Even though Wade can't buck his hips up, he still tries to as Peter gets down to hilt, burying his nose into Wade's stomach. With one last lick, Peter moves his head up all the way until the tip before going back down hard, swallowing Wade again. Wade cries out as Peter continuously takes the older man's cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck! P-peter! Let me out of these fucking restraints so I can touch you! Fuckfuckfuck!"

Peter ignores Wade's protests as he goes on to bob his head faster, making sure his gag reflex doesn't activate. Wade tries to buck his hips more but with Peter's hand still on his hips, he, annoyingly, can't move. After so many minutes or hours, fuck, Wade doesn't know, he feels his orgasm coming through. He leans his head back and waits for release but sadly, he feels Peter squeeze the base of his cock, effectively stopping Wade's release. Wade whines again, crying at how painfully close he is. Peter smiles at him and, still gripping Wade, he maneuvers his way to sit on the older man's stomach again. 

"Please, please let me cum. I'm so close. Please." 

Watching Wade like this makes Peter finally give pity onto his boyfriend and rubbing the mercenary's cock so that his spit and Wade's precum can lather it up enough. Peter lifts his ass up and hovers it over the cock, panting heavily when he finally gets to feel fullness again. Slowly but surely, Peter lowers himself down and takes in the thick cock, moaning and panting to the ceiling. He rejoices when he gives a final slam and the cock is now buried deep in his ass. 

"F-fuck, Wade! I forgot how..thick you were...this feels so good." 

"Fuck...Peter..move, please. I need to cum." 

Peter nods his head and quickly braces himself on Wade's chest, feeling every muscle on it as he could. He easily lifts himself back up to the tip and with a little wiggle, he slams back down, moaning and squeaking, loving being so full. Wade curses loudly, almost shouting as he Peter sets his pace for fast and hard. 

"Fuck, yes, baby boy! Keep going, I'm almost there! Fuck, shit!" 

"Wade, you're cock....it's so...big. I'm so full. Please cum. Please cum inside of me." 

The younger man continues his berating pace and he leans in to give Wade a heated kiss. Wade's tongue swirls around Peter's as bucks his hips up along with the movements. Peter feels Wade's cock give a twitch and he pulls back from kiss, lifting his head up and screaming. 

"Wade! I'm...gonna-" 

"Me too baby." 

With a final slam, Peter comes all over Wade's stomach and Wade buries himself deeply in Peter, coming in him with a strangled moan. Both men pant heavily as they try to come out of their highs. Peter leans forward and wraps his arms around Wade's neck, snuggling up to him and looking at him. Wade smiles and leans forward, giving the young brunette a kiss into his curly sweaty hair. Once composed enough, Peter lifts himself up so he can get rid of the restraints. As soon as the webs are off, Wade instantly wraps his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him closer into a passionate kiss. Peter moans into it and wraps his arms back around the older man's neck. Wade lifts Peter up a bit, groaning when he feels Peter's heat leaving his cock. 

"Shit, we really made a mess." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

Wade pulls Peter closer and kisses his forehead, making the younger man happy and giddy. 

"Don't apologize! That was some of the best sex we've had in weeks! The way you commanded me, the way you talked. And oh my god, those heels. They look so so good on you. Please tell me you'll keep them?" 

Peter laughs as Wade makes a pleading face. The younger man kisses his boyfriend cheek and smiles while cuddling into his neck. 

"I wouldn't have bought these if I weren't gonna keep them. And judging by today's events, I have a feeling that we'll be using these bad boys more often." 

Peter tiredly kicks up a leg and Wade laughs joyously, making Peter join in seconds later. After it dies down, they cuddle more into each other and let their exhausted bodies finally rest. 

"Happy Anniversary Wade." 

"Happy Anniversary, Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I went a little overboard with this! `(*>///<*)′


End file.
